The broad, long-term objective of this proposal is the development of strategies for prevention of falls in the community-dwelling elderly population. The specific aims are to: 1) develop a reliable and valid clinical balance test or index that can predict fall risk; 2) analyze the effect of age, psychological, functional, medical, muscle strength and flexibility, and postural control variables on fall risk; 3) test the efficacy of a specific versus a general exercise intervention (strength and flexibility exercises versus walking program) on the improvement of balance; and 4) gather preliminary data to determine if balance improvement following the exercise programs will lead to a decrease in fall risk. An additional outcome of this study will the establishment of a normative data base on balance in community-dwelling elderly. The study will be executed in three phases. Phase I is focused on developing a reliable clinical test or index for assessing balance. Phase II will evaluate the clinical balance test(s) and/or constructed index as a predictor of fall risk. A prospective study design will be used. All subjects will be followed for a one-year period to assess fall risk. Phase III will evaluate the efficacy of two interventions on the improvement of balance. A randomized experimental design will be used. This study offers the potential to develop a practical clinical test of balance ability that can predict fall risk for use by nurses and other